This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
An access point of a wireless local area network may transmit beacons periodically which enable a wireless communication link to be formed between the access point and an electronic device. The beacons may, for example, include information that identifies the transmitting access point and information that enables an electronic device to synchronize with the access point.
An electronic device may scan a spectrum of frequencies to determine whether there is an access point transmitting beacons in its vicinity. It may, however, take a while to detect a transmitted beacon.